SE ME ANTOJA
by sombrillita
Summary: Cuando el destino nos indica el camino y muchas veces no lo queremos, es así como la historia de Serena y Darien se complica aun a pesasr de todo sus sentimientos que jamás podrían negar.
1. Chapter 1

Se me antoja tu vida

**SE ME ANTOJA **

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

Cuando me lo preguntes, no podré negártelo más y no sé que hacer con este sentimiento que no debería ser, porque tú ya tienes la vida hecha, aunque se que a veces te gustaría que fuera de otra manera para poder estar conmigo. .. TE AMO.

**Se me antoja tu vida**

**c****ada vez cuando pase,**

Que hermosa se ve hoy, vestida de su falda amarilla y esa blusa negra tejida, zapatillas amarillas y maquillaje perfecto.

Solo a ti te saludo rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla, te lo había advertido, por que es la única forma en que ante todos te puedo hacer sentir especial para mí.

Se que después vendrás a mí, como todos los días, con esa sonrisa inocente, con ese mar en tu mirada que me mata y me gusta mirar cuando la hago mía, solo mía "por el momento" como me respondes, pero ¿qué puedo yo hacer si me adelante a decidir?

Quisiera ser como ella libre, libre para no esconder esto que en mi pecho siento.

**Se me antoja mirarte**

**c****uando encargas la risa,**

Como lo predije, Serena se presentó ante mí, cosas del maldito trabajo, pero aún así no he perdido la oportunidad de mirarle detenidamente y revivir como se siente su piel al rozar la mía, cuando en las noches acaricio.

-¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?, el bailable no ha podido quedar- me preguntó preocupada.

-No te pongas así, yo trabajaré en esto mientras tú lo hagas por la noche- no pude resistirme a decirle lo que pienso y mi recompensa: una sonrisa coqueta que me ha estado volviendo loco.

-¿Seguro Darien?- ¡Dios mío! Quisiera robarle un beso en este instante.

-Veo que es una oferta muy difícil de rechazar.

-Ya lo creo- y soltó una carcajada divertida, alejándose.

**y**** no quiero dejarte**

**s****in mañana en los ojos**

**c****on capricho de todo,**

**de todo y lo que falte****.**

Desde mi aula, la puedo ver en el pasillo del segundo piso atendiendo a sus alumnos, tratando de ocultar con esos enormes lentes negros, el desvelo al que te he expuesto, convirtiéndose en un placer.

Al cerrar mis ojos, puedo recordarlo: el aroma de nuestros cuerpos extasiados, siendo solo uno, haciendo el amor.

Pero miro mis manos y esa sortija en la izquierda me golpea con la realidad; me siento asaltado, despojado, robado y la culpable es esa rubia que veo por la ventana.

**Se me antoja tu b****oca**

**r****egalo de una noche**

**q****ue me dejó esperanzas **

**de otro beso que toque**

-Quiero un beso- le susurré al oído mientras caminaba con ella hacia la dirección de la escuela, como siempre me sonrió y contestó:

-Si, ahorita te lo doy jaja.- su sonrisa aumento de tamaño, al regocijarse por que no me podía darme ese gusto.

Le tome su mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones, con el ferviente deseo de jamás soltarla y seguir así. Pero tuve que conformarme con besársela a escondidas, escondiéndolo, como todo lo que sentía por ella y hacia con ella, siempre a escondidas.

**Las Lunas**** de este sueño**

**q****ue inventado contigo,**

**p****refiero ser tu amante**

**y**** luego ser tu amigo**

Como cada fin del atardecer, toqué su puerta, ella la abre para introducirme y permanecer ahí hasta que aparezcan los primeros rayos del sol.

-Darien, tú muchas veces me has preguntado si me estoy enamorando de ti, pero ¿tú, te estas enamorando de mí?- me preguntó un poco tímida, así que le sonreí para decirle:

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar.- sus ojos azules se abrieron en sobremanera, supongo que a su corazón no le pude engañar con esa falsa respuesta.- Solo te puedo decir que me gusta mucho estar contigo.

-Y a mí contigo.- Su semblante se ensombreció, haciendo que algo dentro de mí, doliera.

-Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.- Esa mirada alegre que me contagia, no la encontré y me dolía saber que era por mi culpa, aunque ella no se cansaba de tratar de disimular con una media sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero nada, así estoy bien, pero creo que debemos estar concientes de que es una fantasía, que al llegar el fin de semana y regresar a nuestras casas lejos de este pueblo nos vemos con nuestra realidad, tú con tú esposa e hija y yo … sola.

-No quisiera verte así, perdón; pero no te puedo decir, que no pienso en ti, que no estas en mi cabeza, que no te extraño y que te has vuelto un no se dentro de mí, volviéndome un desastre. Haciendo que ese "nunca lo haré" sea imposible de seguir porque me encanta estar contigo y poco a poco fue siendo así, aun a pesar que solo tengo un año con mi esposa.

-Siempre pensé que nunca me permitiría estar en una situación y mírame aquí estoy contigo.

**Y voy a darle la risa**

**q****ue falta a tu voz**

**y**** voy a darle a tu vida**

**una nueva ilusión**

Le tomé el rostro, ese que en todos lados veo, que de mis sueños se ha apoderado; y no pude detenerme para besarla, besó que fue más que correspondido.

-Te quiero mucho.- me dijo temblando, con una lágrima que inundo todo el lugar, parecía que trataba de controlarse, pero ni para mi, ni para ella era posible hacerlo.

-Gracias, no dudes que es algo reciproco, como todo.-Mentirnos con palabras pero nuestros cuerpos eran más que sinceros.

**y**** voy a darle toditas**

**a**** tu alma**

**las ganas de hallarme**

**e****n una canción.**

Me deleité en su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos; no pude parar, desabotone su blusa para descubrir sus hermosos pechos como dos copos de nieve, los bese y acaricie mientras sean míos, parece tan inocente al solo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Al traer falda solo se la levante y le quité las bragas para poder buscar su sexo y darle placer con mi boca. Podía escuchar que lo disfrutaba al igual que yo.

**Se me antoja tu boca**

**regalo de una noche**

**que me dejó esperanzas **

**de otro beso que toque**

Como pudo busco mi boca y me dejo contra la cama, quitó mi camisa, mientras yo le ayudaba con mi pantalón y mi ropa interior. Cada beso era más intenso, más exigente, pero cada vez menos suficiente para demostrar lo que sentíamos.

**Las Lunas de este sueño**

**que inventado contigo,**

**prefiero ser tu amante**

**y luego ser tu amigo**

No soportaba un segundo más sin sentirla, sin estar dentro de ella, ahora era yo quien estaba sobre ella, con sus piernas abrazó mi cintura facilitando así, ser lo que desde hace tiempo cada noche éramos, uno.

**Y voy a darle la risa**

**que falta a tu voz**

**y voy a darle a tu vida**

**una nueva ilusión**

-No sabes cuanto esperaba este momento…-le confesé mientras seguíamos nuestro ritmo.- Quisiera que la noche jamás terminará.

Entendernos entre las sabanas era más que fácil, ambos logramos el éxtasis. Me acosté a su lado, y con el brazo la atraje hacia mí, podíamos sentir como nuestros corazones latían igual de rápido.

**y**** voy a darle toditas**

**a**** tu alma**

**las ganas de hallarme**

**en una canción.**

-Soy feliz contigo Darien, pero se que podría serlo más.

-Ya basta de engaños y medias frases Serena, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Darien- y con un beso, uno que jamás se me olvidará aunque pasen los siglos, incluso creo que en mi otra vida lo recordaré. Sellamos la promesa de jamás repetir esa frase, al igual que jamás se repetirían esas noches.

Aunque no pude evitar decirle….

**Se me antoja tu vida****.**

NOTA:

Espero que les sea de su agrado, no he podido subir las otras historias porque mi comp. Ya no quiere jalar y no tengo respaldo, así que no se para cuando .

Mientras les dejo esta.

Se me antoja tu vida de Francisco Céspedes.


	2. Sin daños a terceros

Para que se me antoje tu vida… es Tarde..

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.

Te extraño…

Lejos cada quien tiene una vida hecha, una donde se supone que pertenecemos y nosotros no existimos, pero me pregunto sí todo sucede por una razón ¿cuál es la razón de que estemos viviendo esta fantasía?

**Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida**

**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina**

**Tarde como siempre**

**Nos llega la fortuna**

Mi corazón late tan fuerte al recordarla que pienso que en cualquier momento va a estallar. Pero sería un regalo morir en sus brazos mientras me ama; deseo tanto dejar salir esto, pero no puedo, mil y un veces me he imaginado mirarla y decirle que dejemos de engañarnos y confesarle todo, que deseo estar en su vida, pero no siempre me falta el valor.

Pasaron la vacaciones e hice de todo para tratar de calmar mi ansiedad, busque un trabajo con el pretexto de un mejor bienestar para Hotaru mi hija, solo así era aminorado pero jamás olvidado.

Trataba de llevar una vida normal, en familia con mi esposa y mi hija, como si ella no existiera para no dañarlas y creo que lo logre, ellas no merecen esto, no son culpables de nada, aunque no creo que lo exista, ¿Por qué debe haber algún culpable cuando nadie lo busco?, juro que así fue que jamás desee estar en esta situación, pero el problema es que Sere existe y de haberla encontrado antes esta vida no sería la mía. Me odio por lo que les hago, y al mismo tiempo soy tan feliz en sus brazos, perdóname Dios por lo que hago porque mi corazón le está ganando a la razón.

**Tú ibas con él**

**Yo iba con ella**

**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados**

**Por no aguardar los sueños**

**Por miedo a quedar solos**

Decidí regresar un día antes con la leve esperanza de verla, y así fue, a lo lejos la vi caminando hacia mí, mientras yo estaba sentado en una piedra fingiendo mirar el paisaje; me dio una leve sonrisa y me acompaño, no sé cuanto pasó si un minuto o un siglo pero ahí estuvo sin decirme nada.

-Soy una tonta Darien- Ella fue muy clara cuando me dijo que significado tendría esa frase si la llega a decir. La había notado nerviosa, abrazándose a sí misma, deseaba tanto abrazarla, pero esa frase, esa maldita frase no era nada comparado con lo que realmente significaba.

-Pues que bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.-Me limite a decirle con un dolor punzante en mi corazón, pero que derecho tendría yo de reprocharle algo.

-No, Darien, pero tonta es poco, soy muy tonta más de lo que piensas- no tenía el valor de mirarme, solo lloraba tratando de disimularlo, no tuvo que decirme más lo entendí a la perfección y dentro de mí una oleada de preguntas se adueñaron ¿porqué?, ¿cómo?, pero realmente y a pesar de todo no podría reclamarle nada…

-Supongo que te imaginaste mil veces como decírmelo.

-La verdad no tuve tiempo lo supe antes de regresar- La abracé, parecía tan confundida, desprotegida, me dolía tanto verla así y sabía el porqué.

-Es algo que cambiará tu vida, te llenará de tantas satisfacciones, y es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a alguien y te lo digo por experiencia, así que ¿felicidades?- ¡qué más podría decirle?, era cierto era una noticia hermosa, nadie lo puede negar, pero ¿donde quedaba yo?

**Pero llegamos tarde**

**Te vi y me viste**

**Nos reconocimos en seguida**

**Pero tarde maldita sea la hora**

**Que encontré lo que soñé**

**Tarde...**

-Lo sé gracias por tus palabras- Seguía sin mirarme, no sé si por pena, vergüenza, pero eso para mí no era importante.

-¿Y ya fuiste al doctor? Debes cuidarte.

-Si Seiya me acompaño, está muy contento por la noticia, se aportado muy bien.

-Qué bueno por los dos.-Que hipócrita, para nada que me gustaba esa idea –Te llevo a tu departamento.- La ayude a ponerse de pie y la llevé. ¿Qué más podría hacer yo?, jamás pensé que esto fuera a suceder…porque rayos no la conocí antes, siempre tan cerca y hasta ahora nos cruzamos…

**Pero llegamos tarde**

**Te vi y me viste**

**Nos reconocimos en seguida**

**Pero tarde maldita sea la hora**

**Que encontré lo que soñé**

**Tarde...**

Solo la deje ahí afuera, no tenía porque, estaba tan confundido, con las preguntas obvias y también las más tontas. Te amo tanto Serena, te necesito…

Bebí y bebí sin que nadie supiera mi agonía, tratando de olvidarlo, pero aunque ella no esté presente es imposible olvidarla ¿qué me has dado? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Maldita sea mi suerte.

No sé como llegué, tal vez me guió la Luna, pero ahí estaba yo tocando a su puerta, insistiendo para que me abriera.

Se notaba que había estado llorando, estaba tan roja, pero ¿por qué esas lagrimas? ¿Por ella?, ¿Por él?, ¿Por ese ser? O ¿por mí?.

-Darien!- exclamó sorprendida al verme -¿estás bien?- me jaló hacia su departamento, pero no podía evitarlo, dentro de mi contenía las lagrimas, era rabia, era dolor, tristeza, impotencia ¡todo!.

-¿Porqué Serena?- La tomé del brazo, sabía que la lastimaba. Me miró sorprendida con una mirada tan penetrante y asustada-¿porqué? ¿Por qué no es nuestro? Tuyo y mío, de Serena y Darien ¿porqué?.-Todo me daba vueltas Dios mío ¿qué es lo que hice mal, para que esto esté pasando, para que nuestro amor no mereciera frutos?, ¿porqué hasta ahora?, ¿porque ese hombre tendría algo que jamás sería mío y lo merezco?, ¿porqué? sí jamás habrá nadie que sienta este fuego en su interior por tan solo una mirada o una sonrisa de ella. A caso ¿ella no sentía lo mismo?

-Porque así son las cosas Darién, esto no es posible para nosotros, estamos viviendo una fantasía y no es nuestra realidad, ¡esta es! – me tomo mi mano izquierda donde tengo puesta mi argolla y la llevo a su vientre.-¡ aunque te duela y aunque me este muriendo por dentro deseando que esta vida fuera realmente nuestra!.

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte**

**Tanto inventarte**

**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco**

**Sin encontrarte**

**Ahí va uno de tonto**

**Por desesperado**

**Confundiendo amor con compañía**

**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**

**Te hace escoger con la cabeza**

**Lo que es del corazón**

**Y no tengo nada contra ellos**

**La rabia es contra el tiempo**

**Por ponerte junto a mí**

**Tarde...**

Me abrazo tan fuerte, sentía latir su corazón agitado

No sé porque uno se complica todo, como sí no bastaran los problemas cotidianos y simples de la vida, ¡no!, y he aquí Darien Chiva sufriendo por su familia, por lo que tiene en su corazón y como si no me bastará, pensar que ella no es totalmente sincera.

-Dime que no he sido tu consuelo todo este tiempo.- la tomé por los hombros obligándola a mirarme, tenía que estar seguro, aunque parezca una tontería pero todo esto me confundía en sobremanera.

-Darien claro que no, ¿crees que lo hice por Seiya por vengarme de su traición y sentirme a mano con él?, no claro que no.¿Qué no te lo he demostrado? ¿qué ya lo olvidaste?.

-¿Tu me olvidaste?.

**Ganas de huir**

**De no verte ni la sombra**

**De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla**

**Que nunca apareciste**

**Que nunca has existido**

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no traté de hacerlo, y he aquí las consecuencias, trate de olvidarte, de regresar a un punto donde un nosotros no existía, a esa vida que olvidaba contigo, jugué con fuego tratando de también tener lo mismo que tú lejos de esto, no me arrepiento de lo que hice pero no puedo olvidar lo que tengo tatuado en el alma y en el corazón.

Tenía que borrar de ella toda marca de él sobre ella, la besé… nos besamos. La necesitaba tanto, como si mi vida dependiera de ella; besé cada rincón de su cuerpo , no podría faltar ninguno, Serena respondía tan deliciosamente a mí, no mentía era mía sin importar que lo que en su vientre crecía jamás sería mío.

**Que ganas de besarte**

**De coincidir contigo**

**De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo**

**De mirarte a los ojos**

**Y decirte bienvenida**

Ella tenía tanta razón esto no era posible para los dos ¿qué estabamos haciendo?, porque ir encontra de nuestro destino; pero eso no podría evitar que el ser que lleva dentro no lo amase como si fuese mío y mientras estuviera en mis posibilidades cuidarlo como tal.

**Pero llegamos tarde**

**Te vi**

**Me viste**

**Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde**

**Quizás en otras vidas**

**Quizás en otras muertes…**

Los cuide y la ame cuanto pude, pero mi tiempo con ella se había acabado, tenía la posibilidad de trabajar cerca de mi familia y por ellas tenía que hacerlo aunque no quisiera dejar de vivir la más dulce de todas las fantasías.

En la última noche me limité a abrazarla en su cama, su vientre había crecido poco, que casi era imperceptible su embarazo, que fue nuestro mientras estábamos juntos, ya no habría otra noche más, aunque quiésieramos.

-Sere.-le susurré en el oído.

-¿Sí?.-me respondió mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

-¿Porqué dejaste que entrará en tu vida?.

-Bueno ¿porqué dejaste que yo entrara en la tuya?.- Me respondió mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

-Por estos.- le señale ese cielo y ese mar que tenía en sus ojos.-por cómo se expresa y me miran, por cómo me tratas, por tu sonrisa dulce y tranquila, por todo.- lo dije sinceramente, sin guardarme ningún detalle, el alba estaba cerca y la tormenta sobre nosotros, anunciando una próxima calma para todos estos sentimientos, aun a pesar de lo que deseáramos. –y ¿tú?

-Por tu sinceridad, por saber lo que pienso con solo mirarme, porque es tan fácil de hablar contigo con solo una mirada, por tu forma de ser, por tu ternura.

- Sí todo fuese distinto, todo de mí sería tuyo, se lo que sientes, pero yo no lo puedo decir, perdóname Serena por no decirte lo que tu si has tenido el valor, pero debes saber que eres más que correspondida.

-Llegamos tarde lo sé y pero no entiendo el porqué.

-Están ellos, pero tal vez en muchos años o después esto podría ser posible.-Me besó tan suave y delicadamente, que el toque de sus labios eran como un dulce tan delicioso.

-Pero mientras estaremos donde cada quien debe de estar.

Es cierto aunque, siempre me quedaré con la duda de porque ninguno tuvo el valor de pedir que reescribiéramos la historia, pero si hubiese sido así habría más daños en terceros que no tienen la culpa de este sentimiento.

**Que ganas de rozarte**

**Que ganas de tocarte**

**De acercarme a ti golpearte con un beso**

**De fugarnos para siempre**

**Sin daños a terceros**

**NOTA:** Después de tanto tiempo estoy tan feliz y contenta de volver a hacer lo que tanto me gusta, espero de corazón que les agrade y dejen algún comentario, que siempre son tan útiles para enriquecer las historias.

Un saludo y un gran abrazo.

Sin daños a terceros de Ricardo Arjona


End file.
